


Goodbye

by Dragonhunter1280



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonhunter1280/pseuds/Dragonhunter1280





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



Sitting. Eyes unchanging, even under the gaze of the star laden sky. Warm September air blew across the lawn where they sat, twisting blades of grass to the left and right. Breathing steadily and slowly, no sounds made nor heard. The moon shone on the lawn and across the lawn, spilling across the side of the porch, and although it did not reach any further than the edge, the light was felt by the couple. Dawn was far away, but was too immediate to be the marker of the end of days. The end of their days. Rose's blood was seeping into the wooden furniture, her life slipping away each second. Yet, she sat still, unmoving even though it would benefit her. Kanaya sat next to her, head resting on Rose's shoulder. She was uninjured, physically at least. But her heart was in pieces, as her only love died beside her. Hours had passed since they sat down, but there would not be a moment that they got up. Kanaya was the first to speak.

 

"I Cannot Save You Rose." She said

 

"I know." Rose replied. "I am far beyond saving."

 

Kanaya could not bear to speak more. The two sat there for hours, the slow revolution of the earth bringing death closer to it's opportunity to perform. The hole in Rose's chest was unable to be healed. Her death would be deemed Heroic. There was nothing left to do. They had conquered Lord English. Rose's God Tier powers were no longer in effect. And the end of Rose was nearing. The sun crept across the horizon, lighting the tops of trees and illuminating the mist topped grass. Light crept onto the porch.

 

"Any Last Words Rose?" Kanaya choked out, making the most of the last few minutes.

 

"You don't have to do this Kanaya. Go on without me, it'll be okay." Rose said. "I love you, you should know that. I can't bear to see you like this."

 

Kanaya stretched her face into a smile, tears forming at the lower lids of her eyes.

 

"Can You Bear Seeing Me Like This?" Kanaya, leaned over and kissed Rose. As she pulled away, Kanaya saw the light fade from Rose's eyes.

 

"Goodbye Rose."

 

The sun moved higher, and the light engulfed Kanaya. Her skin began to harden, crack, and shatter. Kanaya turned to dust, blowing away in the wind.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
